The Most Beautiful Seventh Day
by Almost Lucid
Summary: In 7 days, Tamaki will try to earn 30000 yen all by himself, as a challenge from Ranka san, to prove his love for Haruhi. spinoff of D!ITHC, but reading that story is not required. obviously Tamaki x Haruhi. Look inside for more in depth information.
1. Day 1 Accepting the Challenge

**The Most Beautiful Seventh Day**

Description – Tamaki accepts a challenge—to earn 30000 yen in 7 days all by himself, without relying on relations, to prove to Ranka-san that he can take care of Haruhi even without his family background. Spin-off of, **Drama in the Host Club**, for how Haruhi and Tamaki got together. Hope this makes up for the ridiculous 2-paragraph explanation in the original story. Also, readers do not _have_ to have read the first story to get this one, all new readers have to know is that the Host Club was doing a play (sleeping beauty) for OC, Amaya (a.k.a., Aya). Tamaki and Haruhi accidentally kissed in the scene, and sparks flew.

Disclaimer – This author does not own Ouran High School Host Club. (Refer back to this disclaimer in following chapters)

…

**Chapter 1**

_Accepting the Challenge_

**Day 0 **

…

"_Her beauty is a hundred times more than that of a rose. Her stunning golden hair frames her flawless face. Her lips, a luscious pink, dare I, steal a kiss?" Tamaki acts out his lines, making fan girls in the audience scream with excitement. He leans closer…and closer, but their lips did not touch, he didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her while acting. Perhaps timing wasn't right, and Haruhi thought Tamaki has already raised his head, so she slowly raised, and their lips met. _

The same scene played repeatedly in Tamaki's mind. He sat backstage, gazing almost stupidly at his own reflection. Thoughts were flying at him ten thousand miles a minute but his facial expression left no trace of emotions.

Haruhi left immediately after the play, costume and all, making Tamaki's imagination run wild. Did she think that he did _that_ intentionally? Does she think that he was actually a perverted creep who only agreed to perform the play because he wanted to take advantage of her in that one scene? Did she think his breath stink? He could not quite remember if he brushed his teeth right after breakfast, but he's pretty sure he doesn't have halitosis, I mean _come on_, when you're rich your breath seems to automatically smell sweet. He exhaled with a 'ha' and sniffed—just in case. Breath doesn't seem to be the problem...

**WAIT! **

What the heck is he thinking? This is wrong! Unnatural! He always saw Haruhi as his 'daughter', right? He couldn't have actually, secretly enjoyed that kiss, could he? He shook his head vigorously, slapping the back of his head with his own hands, as if trying to get the impure thoughts out.

_**Somewhere near Tamaki…**_

"You think we should stop him? He might hurt himself…" Aya offered, seeing that he has been sitting there for a whole hour and a half, making sudden movements ranging from exhaling deeply to smacking himself.

"He'll be fine," Kyouya assured, slightly annoyed not only because he had to play a 'bad-ass wizard', but also because he was tired, and the group was keeping him from napping.

"How boring…" the Hitachiin twins yawned.

_**Back to Tamaki…**_

…Maybe she _didn't_ think he was a creep…Maybe she actually, secretly enjoyed _it_ too…

…Maybe she…_dare he even think_…actually have feelings for him? He broke into a smile and his expression showed harmony. He drowned himself in his imaginations, going into **Tamaki inner-mind theatre mode**…

_They were on stage again, but this time, without an audience…_

"_Tamaki-sempai…" _the Haruhi of Tamaki's imagination, blushed shyly, sitting up on the 'bed-prop'. Tamaki in his own dream walked over to her, and lifted her chin up slightly, giving off a loving gaze. _"Tamaki-sempai…kiss…"_ He inched closer…and closer…

"**SEMPAI!**" the twins placed their hands on Tamaki's shoulders, bringing him out of his dream. _God, he hates them…_

…

**Day 1**

…

The next day Tamaki sat in his limo, and strangely enough, as if fate was playing its crazy game, a tire of the limo went flat…right in front of Haruhi's house. Coincidentally five other fancy cars appeared, and out came the rest of the host club, and the sole member of the drama club.

"Oh, will you look at that, he came without us asking," Aya looked at him peculiarly.

"Then we can see Haru-chan together!" Honey cheered, dragging the hesitant Tamaki to the door.

Tamaki wasn't sure he was ready to see her so fast. What should he say when they see each other, 'Hey, how's it going'?

Honey rang the door bell twice. Before Tamaki could chicken out, the door opened revealing none other than Ranka-san. He pushed Tamaki aside as if he didn't see him at all, which in fact he did, and greeted the Host Club. Ranka-san wasn't too happy about his 'enemy', Tamaki, stealing his daughter's first 'male to female' kiss, making Tamaki so sad, he could grow fungus. Ranka-san revealed that Haruhi was at the supermarket. Now he was staring intently at Tamaki. Somehow, Ranka-san's gaze seems to shout out, 'What's up with you and Haruhi?' and 'You better take responsibility' at the same time.

What was Tamaki _supposed _to say? I'll marry your daughter and take full responsibility? It's not like he got her pregnant, it was just a kiss…

"Ah, Tamaki-sempai, what do you think of Haruhi," Aya broke the unnerving silence, finally bringing up the guts to ask.

"I…" Tamaki wanted to say he liked her, but 'like' seems so vague. Does he like her like a daughter, or does he like her romantically? Oh well, they might not notice, "I like her."

"**Like** my daughter? Did you ask my permission?" Ranka laughed half-jokingly, half serious. Tamaki tensed up. Ranka-san seemed to be in thought for a minute. Suddenly he seemed to have thought of something. Then he whispered something to Kyouya. Kyouya's glasses glinted, and a smirk played along his lips.

"Ranka-san says, if you can earn 30000 yen by yourself in a week without relying on family relations, he'll allow you to like Haruhi," Kyouya transmitted the message. Tamaki looked taken aback.

"I accept that challenge!" Tamaki declared bringing back his old determined self. Ranka-san whispered something to Kyouya again.

"Ranka-san forgot to mention that today counts in your seven day time limit."

Tamaki seems to have frozen in the spot, as if deep in thought.

"Uh, Tamaki-sempai, I think it's a good idea to start looking for a job now…" Aya reminded, poking him a few times.

They looked through the want ads, and eventually, they came upon one job that seemed suitable…Waiter, 20000 yen a week. That wasn't enough though, so eventually Ranka-san picked him another part-time job, a construction worker—pretty high-paying.

Eventually, Tamaki got both jobs. It's a good thing they're on vacation. In the morning Tamaki works as a waiter until 11 am. Then he goes to his other job as a construction worker. Tamaki never thought he'd see the day he work part-time jobs…

…

**A/N-**

Okay, so this is the first chapter of the spin-off. I hope readers enjoyed it. As I said before, this story explains how Haruhi and Tamaki got together in "**Drama! In the Host Club**". This story is also written to make up for the vagueness of the 2-paragraph explanation about them in the last chapter. This story should be more or less around 7 chapters. Should be a short story, so don't expect much. **Once again, I would like to clarify that, if you didn't read my first story, it's okay to continue reading this one, because this story only makes a few references to the first one**.

Do you think the characters are a little OOC here? I don't know, maybe I should re-watch Ouran…but anyways… hope my readers enjoyed reading this. It actually gets more interesting later on. I've just been dieing to get this chapter finished.

Hope to hear from you.

Stay tuned for, **Day 2 – Co-workers and Customers**


	2. Day 2 Customers and Coworkers

**Chapter 2**

_Customers and Co-workers_

**Day 2**

…

The clock ticked, finally reaching six, and rings insanely. Tamaki reached out his hand to shut it, but he couldn't seem to find the button. He finally sat up on his bed and picked up the ringing madness, searching for the button. Alas, he finally found it, after about a minute of searching.

_He is never going to ask Kyouya for help again. It's stupid to ask the one with low-pressure for 'wake-up-tips'._

Usually, he wouldn't need an alarm clock. Alarm clocks are for the 'less-rich' who didn't have servants to wake them up, but today, he decided that he might as well experience the poor life, since he got a part-time job—actually, two…

He had his driver drive him a block away from the restaurant he works in. It would be weird if his new co-workers saw him in his fancy car. I mean, why would a rich kid like him need a low-waged job like that, right? He walked the rest of the way, stopping in front of an average-sized restaurant, called 'Xin Fung', which apparently sells Chinese food.

His boss was actually a skinny Japanese man in his 40's.who always seems uneasy. One can kind of compare him to a twitchy squirrel, with his fidgeting and buck teeth. His wife looked like she was in her 30's, and is apparently pregnant with her third child; she ran the cash register.

There were about five other waiters, and only one of them was female. The female was in her twenties with short hair and multiple piercing on her ears. She always had an apathetic look on her face; everyone called her Sage.

The eldest of the waiters was Ken, a depressed looking man in his 30's. Tamaki heard that his wife left him a year ago.

Another waiter, Jin, was around 18 years old. He is actually from China. His father works as the head chef in this restaurant. He is a soccer fanatic, who is only interested in conversing when soccer is the topic.

The youngest member was 15 years old. Everyone calls him Sho-chan. He is shy and talks very little.

Finally, the one who told Tamaki all this was Shin—the gossiper. He always had something to say, and it was rarely something nice.

Tamaki put on his work uniform, which consists of a black vest to put over his white dress-shirt, a black tie, and a little black apron. The quality of the fabrics was much lower than the quality of his costumes back in the Host club. _Pretending to be a commoner is so hard…_ They gave him a little notepad and a pen to take down orders. They taught him some things, but Tamaki already has some experience, being the Host Club leader, and all.

It was tiring working in this restaurant. In the host club, he only served rich girls, but here he served everyone. The ladies were easy to deal with, but some of the men were such pain-in-the-necks. They come in all loud and obnoxious, dirtying the tables, disrupting other customers, and messing with the workers.

Around 10 am, there were a little less customers coming in than in the wee-hours of the morning. In came Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Aya. _Where is Haruhi?_ Honestly, he missed her. He hasn't seen her for a whole day. He looked outside, and she wasn't there either.

"You don't have to look, Haruhi isn't here," Aya's straight-forwardness really kills him sometimes. He was heart-broken to say the least. Could Haruhi be mad at him?

"Good thing she isn't here," Hikaru says to his brother.

"Or else she might run back out seeing sempai's 'new-look'," Kaoru finishes his sentence, referring to Tamaki's disheveled hair and oil-stained uniform.

"Hey, I told her about this, but she just gave me an awkward look in return," Aya said.

"Awkward?" Tamaki repeated, not sure, if that was a bad thing.

"Yea, couldn't read her."

Tamaki sighs. Could he be doing all this for no reason? If Haruhi didn't like him, then what's the point of working, to get her father's blessings?

"Suoh, get back to work!" his boss yelled from across the restaurant.

…

_After restaurant work…_

…

No, it's a bad idea.

No, it's just unusual, unheard of—Tamaki, the lonely prince working as a construction worker? **Impossible!**

Why did Ranka-san have to go _this_ far in making his ride a rocky one?

Maybe if he turned back now, he can still find another job. Yes! That's it, just turn around, and everything will be al—

"'ey you! Aren't you the noob?" the 'very-built' and sweaty man asked. Tamaki wanted to shake his head 'no', but blame honesty…

"Yes," he coughed out with hints of restraint.

"Then what the heck'r you standin' there fer? Get to work!" The man barked out. "Puny-ass noob," he muttered grumpily.

"H-hai," Tamaki scurried away from the petulant man, and found himself something to do.

Half an hour passed, and it was scorching hot, working under the blazing sun. Tamaki was sweating through his shirt, and he felt repulsive. For once in his life, he felt unattractive. Rich people and sweating just didn't mix. He needs a shower, a bath, **ice-cold water**! Not to sound like such a sissy, but all the sweaty construction worker's stench mixing together just makes things worse. Not to mention the splinters he's getting from the wood. He still can't believe he's working here!

He sees a figure walking near the construction site. She was a like the oasis in the desert, the sole reason he hasn't backed out of this job yet. She was Haruhi.

Wait, Haruhi!

He can't let her see him like this! Not like _this_— not when his second layer of clothing is perspiration! He hid behind a bulky co-worker, whose sweat came out like a faucet. He waited until Haruhi was gone, and then he came out of hiding.

"Eh, noobs, what'r you doin' behind my back?" the bulky co-worker asked in his scratchy voice.

"I dropped a nail!" Tamaki said, thinking fast, and sprinting fast.

…

**A/N-**

Alright, I finally finished the second chapter, which didn't take long at all. I don't think I can say the same for chapter 3 though, but I'll try my best!

Thank you for the reviews and the hits; they make the whole process of writing so much more enjoyable.

I'm glad this story seems to be doing okay, but I don't have a lot of ideas stocked up, so it will take some time to brainstorm (and if readers would like to help contribute some ideas, I'll gladly think it over).

Once again, hope to hear from readers!

Stay tuned for Chapter 3, Day 3 – Female Customers!


	3. Day 3 Female Customers

**Chapter 3**

_Female Customers_

**Day 3**

**…**

It is only the second day he's been working here—why does he feel so tired?

Maybe it's just him, but there seems to be a whole lot of female customers today.

Maybe it's just him, but it feels like he's the only one working.

No, he _is_ right; he _is_ the only one working. Sage, Ken, Jin, and Shin were sitting down, chewing on toothpicks and swatting flies. Sho-chan tried to help by taking orders from some of the women, but for some reasons, he can never get down their orders.

"I'm not ready to order yet," Tamaki hears the women say to Sho-chan, but when Tamaki takes their orders they blurt it out all in one breath.

Tamaki wasn't stupid, neither was he modest. He knew what they were thinking. He _is_ the attraction of the restaurant. Everywhere he goes, his Host Club spirit follows. He is as charming as ever, and the ladies love it. They come in just to see him, and he can't help it—it's not _his_ fault he's alluring.

On the other hand, his boss is feeling very ambiguous. He's not sure whether he should be happy to have a full house whenever his new employee is in shift or not. These women come in, take up all the seats, and order nothing but drinks. They rarely ever order food! Their excuse—

'_I'm on a diet.'_

Such an excuse as that is worthy of the 'eye-roll'.

At least the other waiters are taking this pretty well. They don't have to work, and they still get paid. The women want no one else to serve them besides Tamaki. Even the mere seconds he is in their 12-inch range, drives them crazy.

It _was_ partially Tamaki's fault too. If he doesn't give them a wink, a smile, and a compliment, maybe they wouldn't stay so long, and he wouldn't have to serve every single female customer. He can't complain—he brought it upon himself.

He can't help but wish his charms could work on Haruhi, but then again, maybe that's what he likes about her—her ignorance of his charms; that makes her different.

It's 10 am again, and he wondered if his friends are coming. Maybe Haruhi might decide to tag along…

Well, they eventually came, but still no signs of Haruhi.

"Tamaki-sempai, I promise, I'll bring her to see you tomorrow," Aya assured. He'll take her word for it…or maybe he's just too desperately tired to say otherwise.

It's finally 11 am, and his shift is over. As soon as he leaves, his female customers leave too. He just hopes that they don't follow him to his next job…

**…**

_After restaurant shift…_

**…**

He's ready. He's _so_ ready.

He knew the women would stalk him, so he brought with him in his bag, the ultimate weapon.

_No,_ it's not a gun, and _no_ it's not a bomb. He's not a brutal mass murderer.

His reasons for loving the Host Club is infinite, but one of the reasons is—dress-up. They always had nice costumes and clothing for every theme their host club uses.

Thus, revealing his ultimate weapon—a stick-on five o'clock shadow, and a messy brown wig.

He hid behind a bush when he was sure the stalkers were out of sight, and put on his disguise. He conveniently took out a mirror to check himself out.

_Not bad—the husky-look works for him._ He smoothed out his wig, and gave his reflection a final look before scampering out of the bush as a completely new person. His plan seemed to be working because the women weren't following him anymore. He had the sudden urge to giggle at his own success—but husky men with 5 o'clock shadows _do not _giggle.

When he finally arrived at his second job—the dreaded sweat-wringing work, they call construction, the bulky men were already working like horses.

"'ey you! Get out'a here! Don't chu see them sign there—says no trespassin'," his co-worker yelled, not recognizing him under his disguise.

"I work here," Tamaki tried to explain.

"You foolin' me? Don't make me go down 'ere and teach you a lesson," the co-worker shouted back, unbelievingly.

"N-no! I really work here, see?" Tamaki takes off his wig and peels off his facial hair.

"Oh, it's you, kid?" the co-worker's sudden realization hit him like a bullet. "Frikin' brat, what the heck'r you doin' wastin' my time, playin' dress up! My son does that, and I'd slap his brows off!"

Yea…that's Arnold. He's actually in his early 60's, but still as strong as ever. He's quite the 'random one'; sometimes he'd talk about suspecting his kid of being gay, and then he'd talk about bananas and monkeys. Apparently, the other construction workers had trouble getting along with Arnold and his randomness. Tamaki, being the respectful young man he is, listens to this rambling old man. In fact, some of the strange things Arnold says are quite interesting.

After working, sweating, and listening to Arnold's ramblings about bird-poo, they finally got a break.

"I always do the talkin', you say somethin', kid," Arnold terminated, surprising Tamaki that Arnold actually realized that he's done nothing but nod and smile throughout his entire one-man show.

So, Tamaki told him about the Host Club and Haruhi, but never once mentioning his rich-background. What he _did_ tell Arnold was about the challenge. It's a good thing Arnold doesn't ask any questions, perhaps he's doing Tamaki a favor in return for his patience towards his 'random talk'. Tamaki also talked about places the Host Club went, like the fake beach and the real beach in Okinawa. He even mentioned bananas and monkeys—

Wait a minute…bananas and monkeys…could it be?

Could it be that Tamaki is just as random as old man, Arnold is? Come to think about it, he _has_ been told that he was 'overly-dramatic'. _Oh Shucks! What if he grows up to be just like Old man Arnold…_

**TAMAKI INNER-MIND THEATRE MODE!**

_Tamaki is old—half bald, wrinkly, and starting to sag. He is sitting in his rocking chair with a bunch of children gathered around his chair._

"_Those pigeons are terrible, terrible birds! Once, they left their droppings on my ice-cream cone and I almost ate it if I didn't realize I ordered chocolate…" _

_2 hours later…_

"…_you know, once I tripped on a banana…"_

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**" Tamaki screamed aloud, interrupting everyone on the construction site.

**…**

**A/N-**

Ah, finally I'm finished with this chapter! I'm quite proud of myself, actually—I didn't think I could finish it before Saturday.

Well not much happened in this chapter, but next chapter will be the chapter where Haruhi finally goes sees Tamaki.

Once again, thank you for your reviews! It brings happiness to my life, and motivation towards writing this story. Hope to continue getting feedback.

Stay Tuned for chapter 4, Day 4 – Encounters.


	4. Day 4 Encounters

**Chapter 4**

_Encounters_

**Day 4**

…

7 am, is when 'Xin Fung' restaurant opens.

32 desperate and single women with nothing better to do, stands outside, waiting for Xin Fung to open.

5 boys joined the line, foolishly believing that they're on line for 'PS3'.

5 waiters, 4 out of 5 waits till 11 am to work; 1 out of 5 works their ass off until then.

_What logic is that?_

Tamaki is working all morning, non-stop. At least the customers leave tips, but some give _more_ than tips—some write their phone numbers on a sheet of napkin, complete with a lipstick kiss mark. _Wow, these women sure are initiative…_

"E-e-xcuse me!" The boss tried to get everyone's attention, projecting his mouse-like voice the best he can, in his shaky tone. No one heard him—his employees in the back were too busy chatting amongst themselves, his _working_ employee is too busy taking orders, and the customers are too busy admiring the _working _employee.

"I-I s-said ex-c-cuse me!" The boss repeated, louder this time, but he still failed to draw attention to himself.

"**HEY! **Didn't you hear him!? He said excuse me!" The boss's wife shouted for her husband. This time everyone heard. The whole restaurant was silent, no one even dared to move. If someone outside were to look inside right now, they would think that they're looking in a wax museum.

"Uh, I-I would l-like t-t-o—" The boss began to talk, stuttering incoherently. With one swift movement of her arms, his wife covered his mouth, and began talking for him,

"From now on, people who come in, sit down, and order nothing but drinks, will have to pay triple the price for taking up our tables—this is a restaurant, not a café."

Gasps and whispers sounded throughout the restaurant.

"Also, even if these _people_ decide to still do the same, their time limit here will be shortened to 45 minutes. Oh, yes, finally—customers cannot request an employee to serve them. That is all," the pregnant woman announced.

Tamaki could hear many of the women clicking their tongues in exasperation. Then he sees many of them paying their tabs, and leaving.

_Wow_, he didn't realize up until now, just how powerful his boss's wife is.

"Get back to work you guys, what am I paying you for?" The boss's wife commanded the slacking waiters.

So for once, everything felt somewhat normal, besides the fact that Tamaki is still a rich kid working in a Chinese restaurant.

Once again, it's 10 am. He still remembered that Aya promised that she would bring Haruhi over today, and he anticipated 10 am all morning. Currently there were no free tables, and there are still some customers in waiting.

He isn't sure, but he thinks that Aya just came in with Haruhi trailing along. His suspicions were confirmed when the honey-orange-haired girl waved enthusiastically to get his attention. It was Aya, and Haruhi was there too, looking around, until her eyes fell on Tamaki. For a split second, Tamaki felt like everyone else was frozen, and it was just him and Haruhi. The moment ended at that, and Haruhi gave him a perplexed look, almost of surprise and wonder mixed together. Suddenly, a body stood in front Haruhi and Aya, interrupting their gazes. Let's just say the body—a female body, was almost big enough to cover both Haruhi and Aya entirely.

"Uh, ex-_cuse_ me, _what_ are you doing?" the girl rudely interrupted Aya's waving and Haruhi's staring contest.

"Uh—" Before Aya could even say 'F$#k', the rude-girl cut her short.

"No, don't tell me no bull-shit, aight? He's mine, so stop looking at him," the rude-girl said, in the most oppressive and appallingly degrading way. Aya and Haruhi just exchanged 'What-the-hell-glances'. "Yea, that's right, he's mine. He belongs to **me**, Yurin Yuki."

_This girl is just asking for trouble._ Aya being the self-proclaimed drama club-leader cannot let this go without messing this girl up; she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't play a little trick on this disastrous girl. Aya quickly formulated a plan, and just prayed Haruhi can keep up with her plan.

"Um, excuse me, Haruhi, how would you say that name in English?" Aya spoke in English, pretending to be an American tourist. When the Yuki-girl wasn't looking, Aya winked a few times, as if trying to send telepathic messages to Haruhi. Haruhi—as we all might have probably guessed doesn't get it. She just blinked, with a blank look stationed on her face.

"Uh, Yuki Yurin," Haruhi said anyway, as if wondering 'Don't you already know that?', and 'why are you speaking English?'

"Ah, how do you say it—Yucky Urine?" Aya pretended she didn't hear well. "Oh wait, a minute, isn't that 'Yucky Urine' in Japanese?" Aya said 'Yucky Urine' in Japanese, while pointing to Yurin Yuki. She could practically see the steam coming out from her ears. The girl looked like she wanted to retaliate, raising her right hand, but in the end she just ran out the door in frustration.

"Yea, piss off!" Aya said in Japanese when she left. When she turned back around, she found that everyone in the restaurant was looking at her weirdly. "I act," was all she had to say to get the people of the restaurant to throw it off with an 'Oh' and go back to eating their fried rice and wonton noodle soups.

Tamaki went up to greet them—with the identity of a waiter.

"Ah, sempai," Haruhi said simply—nothing more, nothing less. It was almost as if nothing ever happened.

The look on her face rang through him like a bell. He felt like he was face to face with oblivion, and felt almost _insecure_. He went into a crouch-fetal position with his back towards Haruhi and Aya.

"She doesn't care…she doesn't care," Tamaki seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"You know, Haruhi, I haven't seen him do _that_ for a while," Aya said thoughtfully. "He hasn't really been himself lately, up until now that he's finally able to see you." Haruhi's eyes seemed to widen a little, but she said nothing. Countless things were going through her mind.

"Suoh, what in the **world** are you doing on the floor?" the boss's wife asked incredulously, in mock amusement. "Why aren't you serving our lovely guests?" she asked traitorously sweet. "GET TO WORK!"

"Right this way," Tamaki bounced back to life.

Aya and Haruhi stayed until 11 am, when Tamaki's shift ends. During the time that they were there, Tamaki couldn't concentrate at all. He seemed to be secretly spying on the two behind tables, disrupting some customers. He was, to some extent like a sneaky cockroach, scuttling from table to table.

He absentmindedly bumped into his co-workers, and succeeded in getting 3 out of 5 of them in trouble. The first time, he bumped into Sho-chan, causing Sho-chan to lose balance and drop the glass of water he was holding onto the floor, breaking the glass to pieces. Sho-chan had to endure an intense scolding from the boss's wife.

The second time, he bumped into Shin, who was holding a plate of a whole chicken (uncut), making the chicken fall, but before it actually reached the floor, Jin (being the soccer fanatic) kicked it across the restaurant, hitting the boss in his head. Jin ended up with a salary reduction.

The third time (and final, thank God), he bumped onto Sage who bumped into Ken, who fell on a mean-looking customer. The customer almost beat him up.

After a long day, Tamaki's shift ended, and the waiters can finally let out a sigh of relief.

Not much happened at his construction work, except Arnold just kept talking to him about beef, sheep, and flatulence.

…

**A/N-**

Um, I'm not sure what to say about this chapter. I thought the jokes were kind of lame, but I used it just the same. I'm sure everyone noticed that basically the whole chapter takes place in the restaurant—well I'm telling you now, the next chapter will probably take place mostly in the construction site.

Well, hope readers aren't too disappointed with this down-right strange chapter. I'm just having on of those 'unattached-days' (don't ask).

Now to answer **Waffles4eva**'s review, I never watched 'Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na', but hey, that's cool that there's a Jin that works in a restaurant there too! I actually thought of 'Jin' myself, because I was trying to find a name that can be both Chinese and Japanese, and apparently, Jin fits both.

By the way, the reviews are lovely, thank you very much! I will try my best to make this fic more interesting, and more engaging (which _I'm _havingtrouble with).

Stay Tuned for Chapter 5, Day 5: Old Man Arnold to the Rescue!


	5. Day 5 Old Man Arnold to the Rescue

**Chapter 5**

_Old Man Arnold to the Rescue_

**Day 5**

**…**

During his restaurant shift, Tamaki felt like everyone was giving him the cold shoulder…

…_but he can't seem to remember why…_

_He couldn't have gotten them in trouble, could he?_

**No wait,** he_ did._ Not only did he get them in trouble, Sho-chan's eardrums almost exploded when the Boss's Wife yelled at him. Jin was cursing all day about his salary deduction, and about not being able to get those new soccer shoes. Ken was emotionally—

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something hit the back of his head. He rubbed the back of his head, turning around in his 'dot-eyes' to give the person who threw stuff at him, the 'innocent puppy-face' which would normally make anyone with a soul feel guilty. Apparently, Arnold does not have a soul. Arnold continues to throw screws and screw-rings at Tamaki's head.

"Snap outta' it, ya banana-head!" When Arnold ran out of screws, he picked up a screwdriver.

"Arnold-san! I'm okay," Tamaki raises his hands in front of his face to block the incoming blow, which inevitably _did_ come. _On the bright side, at least that wasn't a hammer_.

"You gotta put yer mind into yer work, y'know? What's botherin' you, chimp?" Arnold somehow became some kind of mentor to Tamaki—he did not know when, he did not know how, but Arnold became someone who he can talk to about anything. Arnold wasn't the type to give advice, instead he would usually reply with something random, and completely out-of-subject like 'apples and nose hair'. Nevertheless, it cheers him up, rather.

Tamaki tells him about what happened yesterday. He tells him about his insecurities, but all Arnold did is pick his nose throughout the entire session.

"So uh, this Saruhi-girl's the one that's botherin' you?" Arnold flicks his booger somewhere. (A/N: 'Saru' is monkey in Japanese)

"It's Haruhi, actually," Tamaki corrected, sweat dropping at Arnold's obsession with monkeys, and his booger flicking.

"You're a frikin' idiot, ya know," Arnold smacked him on the back of his head. Tamaki rubs his head protectively. "If yer not sure, then ask, I don't see what's so hard 'bout that. What's da worst that could happ'n? Young chimps like you jest like ta complicate simple stuff. Jest like that darn son of mine…" Arnold continues to rant about his son not having a wife and having too many male colleagues.

_You know, old man Arnold's right. What could have been a simple matter is made complex when you can't let go of your pride and dignity…_

Oh my God, it's Haruhi! Tamaki hides behind the rambling old man.

…_Okay, easier said than done, I mean come on, he's still a sweaty mess. _

"Now what the heck is it, chimp? Don't tell me yer pickin' fleas off me. I'll slap the blonde outta yer hair if you eat one!" Arnold elbowed Tamaki, making him lose his balance. Tamaki fell, creating a huge scene—big enough to catch Haruhi's attention. _So much for trying not to be noticed…_

"Eh, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi looked genuinely surprised as she walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Haruhi," Tamaki laughs nervously. "I- I just happened to walk by…" Haruhi in return, just gives him the 'I don't trust you' look.

"Oh, yer _that_ Saruhi?" Arnold squints at her, taking a better look.

"Saruhi?" Haruhi repeated, puzzled, pointing to herself.

"Yea, that chimp talks 'bout you all da time, non-stop!" Arnold laughs, pointing to Tamaki, making him turn beat-red and jumpy. Tamaki fretfully tries to deny it and attempts to drag Arnold away, but to no avail. "'eh! Let go, ya wimp-chimp. I'm jest telling dis young lady da truth 'bout you, ya idiot." Arnold smacks Tamaki on the head again. Tamaki keeps still, but his face is still glowing like iron in the fire.

"Eh? About me?" Haruhi is a smart girl, but when it comes to other people's feelings, she's as dense as log.

"Yea, 'course! He says somethin' bout that play you guys were doin'. What was it, Sleepin' Beauty? Yea that's right, Sleepin' Beauty, that Chimp's so frikin' shy—"

Tamaki cuts him off before he can blurt out anymore unnecessary 'mind-refreshments'. Tamaki didn't even expect Arnold to pay attention to what he says, nonetheless, remember every piece of information so well. "That's it, Arnold! I think you forgot to take your medicine—that's why you're saying all these weird things," Tamaki tried to cover up. "Uh, Bye!" Tamaki drags Arnold away.

"Bye…" Haruhi blinks, a bit confused, but she had an idea where the old man was going with that…She didn't know if she wanted to hear the next part or not. She was still surprised that Tamaki was here. She heard from the others that Tamaki had two jobs, one at the restaurant, and another in a construction place, but she didn't know he actually worked as a construction _worker_. And to think that he's doing all this for her…She feels a little _touched_.

…

_To where Tamaki dragged Arnold off…_

…

Old man Arnold threw off his hands. "Why'd you pull me away? I was helpin' you back there!"

"Why did you have to say all that? It might ruin our relationship!" Tamaki's thoughts went wry and he doesn't even know.

"_What?_ I was tryna help you make yer relationship betta, darn chimp! S'Dis what I get fer helpin' you?"

"Then maybe I don't need your help!" As soon as that came out, Tamaki immediately regret it. He was being irrational, and he felt bad about it. Arnold was trying to help, and _he_, himself was the coward—he was unwilling to face Haruhi's reactions. It wasn't that he lacked self-confidence, but Haruhi is really hard to tell.

Arnold just shakes his head unbelievingly at him. He gave him a look that spoke out, 'you should be ashamed of yourself'. Then, Arnold just left him there to wallow in guilt.

**…**

**A/N**-

At first, I didn't know where I was going with this chapter. I was kind of deciding whether it should end on a sad note or a happy one. Then I decided, it's chapter 5, I still have chapter 6 and 7 to cheer things up (Thought chapter 6 may not be too happy either). As you can see, this story will have 7 chapters in total, so it's ending soon!

I would like to thank my reviewers who give me such encouragements!

Stay tuned for chapter 6, Day 6, Destiny has a shadow.


	6. Day 6 Destiny Has a Shadow

**Chapter 6**

_Destiny has a Shadow_

**Day 6**

**…**

Tamaki sat on his bed, waiting for the alarm clock to ring. Somehow, he woke up earlier than his alarm clock, perhaps the work of a guilty conscience.

Today is Tamaki's second-to-last day of work, and Tamaki feels nothing but remorse. He _regrets_ that he was so absent-minded two days ago, causing his restaurant co-workers trouble. He _regrets_ that he yelled away his 'mentor', old man Arnold. He _regrets_ that he didn't let Old Man Arnold finish his 'mind refreshments' when he met Haruhi.

He felt like such a jerk. _Well at least his bear didn't think otherwise of him. _He stared at the brown, stuffed bear in his hands. The fur around the eyes seemed to go in one direction—down, making the bear have a sort of angry look on its cotton-stuffed faced. Tamaki brushes the fur up on the top of each eye, changing its expression from anger to sympathy. Tamaki sighs at his own meager attempts inmaking an inanimate object sympathetic to his situation.

**Riiiiing!**

Tamaki wasted no time to shut it off before it wakes up the entire household.

**…**

_In the Restaurant…_

**…**

_Whispers_…his co-workers were whispering. They've been at it since he came in. They're probably gossiping about some poor soul, and Shin is probably the source of the gossips. Tamaki felt just a little bit left out—Shin usually gossips to him first…

That's it! The suspense is murderous—he **must** know! Let's see, the easiest target to get info out of…

"Sho-chan, go get table 3's order," the boss's wife demanded with a strict sense of authority.

_Perfect!_

Tamaki finally caught Sho-chan on a break.

"Sho-chan, Shin told me to ask you to tell me what he told you this morning…" Tamaki slyly insinuates.

"E-eh? He didn't…tell me anything," Sho-chan says suspiciously, obviously lying.

"Sho-chan, are you lying to me?" Tamaki asks in mock-disappointment.

"N-no—I-I mean Yes! I mean…no! Ugh, yes!" The ambiguous Sho-chan can't disobey his own conscience.

"Who's it about," Tamaki pries.

"Y-you…" Sho-chan finally said after much hesitation.

"Me? What about me?" Tamaki wondered what there was about him to talk about—besides him being attractive, and having many female fans.

"About you….being rich…" Sho-chan finally reveals.

"Eh, how did—" Tamaki was about to ask further, until he was interrupted by an eavesdropper.

"Eehhh, I'd like to be rich; then I wouldn't have to work here…" Sage sighed in her nonchalant way. Sage seems to have been sitting there the entire time, reading her magazine, listening to Tamaki intimidating information out of Sho-chan…

"When did you—" Tamaki did not notice Sage presence, nor did he noticed Jin's.

"Aah, that'd be nice. Then I could buy some new soccer shoes…" Jin looked at him detachedly, with a sort of vague expression.

"Now when did—" Tamaki never seems to be able to finish his questions.

"…and I'd be able to pay all my bills, and my ex-wife would come, flocking back to me," Ken said thoughtfully. Tamaki could almost imagine Ken with a cigarette between his fingers, blowing smoke rings in the air—but that's not case now, there's a no-smoking policy in this restaurant.

"How did you know…" Tamaki blinked incomprehensively, still unable to connect the pieces together.

"I…know everything!" Shin suddenly appeared as well, dramatically inspiring.

"Eh…" everyone seemed to lean in to hear the story…

**Shin's Super-shitty Flashback Mode!**

_Yesterday, before Tamaki left work, he went back into the employee's changing room to change out of his uniform. Shin just so happened to be in there, wiping a soy sauce stain on his shirt. _

_That's when it happened…_

_Tamaki dropped his wallet, and Shin being a gossiper, reads a lot of gossip magazines, knowing many expensive name brands, recognizes the expensive, limited edition Cartier wallet. Not only did Shin see that, he was able to peek inside the wallet, seeing about 5 bills, he wasn't sure how much it was, but there were a lot of 'zeroes'. He also saw many cards…membership cards, perhaps, and credit cards. These credit cards were not just any ordinary credit cards…they were pitch black…_

_Shin could only stare and marvel at seeing one of these in real life. Only rich people had these…but wait…how could someone working as waiter be extremely rich?_

_Tamaki picked up his wallet without acknowledgement of Shin's presence and left. Shin was very confused, until he went home to his gossip magazine-stash. On the cover read, **'Japan's richest Men**', and 'Suoh Yuzuru' was on the list with a paragraph speaking of him. That brief paragraph just so happened to include his son's name, 'Suoh Tamaki'._

**BACK TO REALITY…**

"Ahhh…" everyone nodded understandingly, sitting back down. Suddenly a big scary woman stood before them, scaring out their guts.

_Oh wait, it's the boss's wife…_and she does not look happy at all…

"Bunch of slackers! Get back to work!" she roared ferociously, instantly bringing the waiters out of their musings.

**…**

_After restaurant shift…_

**…**

Tamaki felt bad about yesterday—how he yelled at Arnold when his intentions were good. He brought a bunch of bananas to offer Arnold in hopes of forgiveness. Arnold was always talking about them…he _should_ like it…but then again, he talks about pigeon crap too, and he doubts Arnold likes those…

When he came into the construction site, Arnold took notice of him, stuck his tongue out, and childishly made a face. Tamaki sweat dropped at the silly old man's antics.

"Arnold, my friend, I brought you some bananas," Tamaki tried talking to Arnold, but Arnold just ignores him. "They're nice and ripe, if you don't eat them now, they'll go bad," Tamaki persuaded.

"Fool, ya think some bananas that probably taste real good can get me ta forgive you, yer wrong," Arnold flared his nostrils as an act of disagreement, but really, he's just messing with him. Arnold isn't the type to hold grudges, besides he felt that this 'chimp' needed to at least go through these few minutes of torturing guilt.

Arnold sluggishly walked over to get his toolbox.

"Eh, I'm sor— Arnold, are you alright?" Tamaki noticed Arnold's uneven movements. "I'll go get you some water," Tamaki dropped his bag of bananas to get some water for Arnold. Before he can even turn around, Arnold collapsed on the floor.

"Arnold!"

**…**

_A block away from the Construction site…_

**…**

"Hey, Yuki, did you hear what happened?" Haruhi heard some girls talking.

"No, what happened?" the girl, probably Yuki, replied.

"Someone in the construction site fainted," the girl answered.

"Really, the same construction site with that cute blonde guy? You don't think it's him do you?" the other girl expressed.

"I don't know…" That was all Haruhi heard before her legs seemed to automatically run towards the construction place. She did not know why she was running…but she couldn't stop. She felt compelled, and she can't fight it. All she knew was that she wanted see _him_—badly.

By the time she reached the construction site, there was already an ambulance and a big crowd. She squeezed through the crowd to get a better look at who is being carried away on a stretcher.

_It wasn't him…_It was the Old Man that was with him from last time. She looked across the crowd, and her eyes met with his. He had a look of melancholy, yet with a tinge of hope.

She can't control it—her legs, were moving on their own. They stopped in front of _him_, Tamaki. He wraps his arms around her in an embrace that clearly asked for comfort. Without even thinking, she wraps her arms around him as well, soothingly petting his back comfortingly. Right now she wasn't sure who was comforting who. Maybe he was comforting her, telling her '_it's okay, I'm okay'_, or maybe she was comforting him, telling him '_He'll be alright'_. They weren't even in the right mind to pay any attention to their racing hearts, or their flushing faces. The moment just felt so right.

It's questionable, but they need each other equally as well.

**…**

**A/N-**

(Author sighs in relief) Whew, this chapter took me the longest to put up. It actually took me this long to make the ideas flow coherently. Well, the next chapter's the last! I'll try to elongate that chapter, without dragging out the scenes too much.

Thank you, oh-so-lovable reviewers!

Stay tuned for Chapter 7, Day 7, C'est amour on the Most Beautiful 7th Day!


	7. Day 7 The Most Beutiful 7th Day

**Chapter 7**

_C'est Amour on the Most Beautiful 7th Day_

**Day 7**

**…**

Yesterday, Tamaki visited Old man Arnold in the hospital, but he was asleep. The doctor said that Arnold stood too long in the sun and did not have an adequate amount of water in his body. The doctor advised him to retire, because at his age, he is very prone to heat strokes.

Tamaki left a fruit basket full of mostly bananas and a couple of oranges and apples on Arnold's bedside. He included a note telling Arnold about what happened after the ambulance carried him away.

_Speaking of that_…the entire scene took him by surprise. Who knew Haruhi would appear at a time like that, nonetheless, knew he needed comfort. The strangely romantic moment did not last long though. Tamaki, who was not in his 'Haruhi-focused' mode, let her go, and went into the ambulance with Arnold and the paramedics, since Tamaki seemed to know Arnold a little more than the others. He didn't know how Haruhi reacted to it, but at that moment, he was really distracted.

Thinking back at the moment, now that his mind is clear, he was such an idiot. He shouldn't have just left her like that. He could have said something like 'Thank you', or 'Thanks, babe' or 'I love you'. _Okay, maybe not the last two…_but he could have said something!

He remembered the faint smell of her hair, the feeling of her breath on his skin, her delicate frame, and her long slender arms around his body. _No, he's not a pervert!_ He just notices these things.

He is laying belly-down on his bed, rolling around and messing up the sheets whenever he is thinking of something stupid that he did. His legs were flopping up and down as his arms wrap around his tousled-looking bear, suffering under Tamaki's sudden squeezes. _This_ is the work of something silly called 'love'.

"Bocchan! Pull yourself together!" The old maid came in, who-knows-when, snapping Tamaki out of his 'atrocious' behavior.

…

_In Restaurant…_

…

"Yes! Another week, another day, another pay!" Shin cheered. Everyone was in high-spirits—even the usually down in the dumps Ken. The waiters were almost actually eager to take orders. A smile plasters on their face, as if it is the only emotion that they are capable of showing. Even Jin, whose paycheck is destined to have some reductions, seems exuberant.

Tamaki is going to miss these people. No matter how strange and lazy they are, they really are great people. It was a lot of fun to work with them, but too bad, he would leave them soon.

In no time, his restaurant shift passed like a breeze. The waiters gather around the boss's wife, anticipating their paycheck.

"Sage, here you go. I just wished that you would smile a little more often," the woman handed her an envelope with the check. "Ken, stop moping around. Jin, stop wasting so much money on soccer. Shin, you talk too much. Sho-chan you talk too little," she handed each of them an envelope, complete with a comment. "And you, Suoh, keep up the good work." She handed him the envelope. He didn't expect to feel this way when he first decided to get a job. The feeling that his hard work is finally paying off. He felt like he earned it for working his butt off. To top it all off, he was just complimented by one of the fussiest women in the world.

He changed out of his uniform. _He'll quit tomorrow…_He strides over to the exit, and opens the door. He turns around, to say good-bye.

"Sayonara!" he waves dramatically.

"Yea, yea, see you tomorrow dude!" Shin waved while taking down a customer's orders.

"I won't be—" Tamaki tried to explain.

"Suoh, close the door, you're letting out the air-conditioning!" the boss's wife yelled over to him. Tamaki obeys, whispering 'sayonara' as the door closes.

"What's with him," Jin said aloud, while balancing a couple of dishes on his hands.

"Beats me," Sage replied without thought.

"He's just being overly-dramatic." Shin concluded.

**…**

_Construction_

**…**

It's just not the same without Arnold rambling by the side. It was lonely. He wasn't close with the other co-workers. They were just too normal—and muscular in an intimidating way.

Right after he received his paycheck, he started to get nervous. _This is it_…he's going to have to bring this over to Ranka-san now. He needs help! _Of course, he must see Arnold first! Yes, Arnold will give him encouragements in the form of randomness! _

**…**

_Hospital_

**…**

Tamaki went into the room where Arnold was staying in, but he saw that Arnold's bed was empty.

"Excuse, where is the patient who was occupying this bed?" Tamaki politely asked a nurse.

"He checked out this morning. He's a lonely man…" The nurse informed.

"Didn't his son check him out?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, no! His son died a year ago, he has no one now!" The nurse blurted out.

"We're still talking about Arnold, right?" Tamaki was confused.

"Of course we are! Oh, and you must be that 'banana-head he's always talking about," the nurse pulled out something from her pockets. "He left you something." She handed it over to Tamaki and walked away to take the patients' temperature.

It was a voice recorder. He re-winded the tape and pressed play when it was finished. Arnold's voice sounded through the machine.

"'_ey Chimp! By da time yer listening to dis, I be on da plane ta Florida in da States. They say it's nice there. I took the doc's advice ta retire."_

'Surprised' is hardly the right word to describe what Tamaki is feeling right now.

"'_n Chimp, I got somethin' ta say. I wasn't completely honest with chu, but I know you weren't either. Ya know how I'm always talkin' bout my son like he's alive? Well he ain't. He's dead, 'n I'm sure that big mouth of a nurse told you that already. I jest thought that talking bout him would make it feel like he's still here…but anyways, I knew there was somethin' wit chu. Sometimes you just don't think. Do ya really expect me not ta know that yer a frikin' rich kid when yer talking bout goin ta some private artificial beach? I'm old but I ain't stupid."_

So Arnold knew all along…

"_Ya know what else…I know exactly why yer here right now. Oh and by da way, I ain't mad at chu, aight?"_ Suddenly another voice sounded at the background of the tape.

"_Yo, dude shut the f#$k up! It's 12 o'clock in the morning, and we're trying to sleep!"_ the voice in the background yelled.

"_Hold on, Chimp," _Arnold's voice seemed to sound from a distance, as he probably held the recorder away from his mouth. _"Why don't you shut the f$#k up? Yer not even sleepin' ya darn fool. Why don't you stop reading those dirty magazines instead? I'm sure you can sleep yer ass off then!"_

"_Whatever, old man!" _the voice in the background yelled back.

"_Alright Chimp, as I was sayin' I know why yer here." _Arnold's voice came back clearly. _"Yer probably a nervous mess at this moment. It's 'cause it's da last day of yer challenge right? You earned all yer money and stuff, but yer too darn nervous to go to that Saruhi's house right? Well I'll tell you now, start walking to her house and continue to listen to me. I know yer jest standin' here like an idiot."_

Arnold's right…he _is_ standing in the hospital like an idiot. He began to make his way out of the hospital.

"_Chimp, I read yer letter. 'n I'll tell you dis once and for all—she likes ya. She's jest confused. If she didn't like you, then why da heck would she come running inta yer arms. Go find her and express yer damn feelings, already! It's driving **me** crazy, how yer making dis thing so darn complicated. Now pause this darn machine and play it when you get to her door."_

Tamaki did as he was told. He stood in front of the house and pressed play.

"_Go in, wimp chimp, I gotta take a leak." _that was it…that was the last thing Arnold said before he left for the States—_I gotta take a leak._ He'll remember that forever.

Hesitantly, Tamaki rang the doorbell.

**…**

The door opens with a crash, revealing a very tired Ranka-san.

"Oh, it's you," the deadbeat cross-dresser yawned. Tamaki took him by surprise when Tamaki stuffed his salary in his face. Ranka-san stared stupidly at the envelope, vaguely remembering his challenge.

Tamaki spotted Haruhi in the kitchen and stalked inside.

"Haruhi." He caught her attention and grabbed her hands with his own. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Je t'aime. Te amo. Wo ai ni. Aishiteru."

"Tamaki…sempai," Haruhi whispered.

"I love you," he said finally, throwing his arms around her.

"Me too," she replied returning the embrace.

**…**

_Too bad that didn't really happen…_

_**(END OF TAMAKI INNER-MIND THEATRE MODE)**_

**…**

Ranka-san opened the door, but this time, he did not look the slightest tired. Tamaki bowed slightly as a greeting.

"Heh, you're here already? I thought you wouldn't last," Ranka snickered. Tamaki handed him an envelope with his paychecks. Ranka looks at both checks. "Good, good." Then he handed it back to him.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked almost eagerly.

"Don't know." Ranka replied bluntly. Tamaki face-faulted. "Listen kid, I have work now, so look for her outside or wait for her to come home." Ranka combs through his hair and puts on his heels. "One more thing…" Ranka turned around revealing a very, very scary face. Not very often does one see Ranka-san's face-creases. "I **better** not come home one of these days, and suddenly become a grandpa."

"Of course not!" Tamaki sweat-dropped. The two went out of the house. Ranka-san suddenly stuck out his hand in front of Tamaki. Tamaki dumbly shakes his hand. Ranka-san squeezed his hands in a bone-crippling grip. Tamaki is sweating profusely, trying to hold his pain in. Ranka-san finally let go, and a satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

"**Remember** what I told you before. If I become a young grandpa, I'll roast you over an open fire," Ranka threatened menacingly. Tamaki gulped and nodded. Then Ranka-san walked away with an air of a diva.

Tamaki decided to stay behind to wait for Haruhi. For the past few minutes, he just couldn't stay still. He stood in front of a tree and decided to practice what he would say to Haruhi when he sees her.

"Haruhi, I really like you. Will you accept me?" Tamaki embraces the tree, puckers up and moves closer and closer to the tree…

"Mommy, that guy is going to kiss that tree!" A little boy points.

"Ugh, don't look! Tree-huggers these days…and such a young and handsome one too…" the mother covered the little boy's eyes and carried him away.

Tamaki jumps back from the tree and scratches his head in embarrassment, whistling a casual tune, as if he didn't just try to kiss a tree.

"Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi calls out from a few feet away.

"Haruhiiiiiiiii!" Romantic music starts to play in Tamaki's mind, as he seems to run in slow motion towards Haruhi to hug her, but before he got to her, she just walked towards her house, avoiding his grip.

Tamaki's jaws dropped. The romantic music in his mind came to an abrupt note. His world shattered like glass. He felt like he's in a plane crashing into the ocean.

"Tamaki-sempai, this is for what you did yesterday." She suddenly broke into a smile. Tamaki's eyes lit up in hope. "Tamaki-sempai, I think I'm—"

"I love you," he ran over to her, cupped her face with his hands, and pulled her in for a kiss. Haruhi's eyes were wide open in surprise but eventually closed them and gave in to his soft kiss.

**…**

**A/N-**

YES! I'm finally finished with this story! It took me forever to finish this chapter and I'm so happy that I did! This chapter is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written, and also the chapter that took me the longest to post up. (This chapter would have been posted up sooner if FF. net didn't have massive traffic, disabling me from uploading it.)

I would like to first, apologize for the time it took me to write this. Second, I would like to thank my readers. Finally, I would like to give extra thanks to all my reviewers! It has been a great run!

So in this chapter, I thought Haruhi was kind of ooc, but whatever, she has to give in to his charms some time or later, lol.

Um...I may or may not include an epilogue...I don't know, it really depends whether I can gather the ideas into an epilogue or not.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Epilogue

**…**

_Epilogue_

**…**

Tamaki and Haruhi decided that they couldn't last another day without each other's presence, so Haruhi applied for a job at the restaurant as well.

_**Nah**, just kidding, but_ Haruhi _did_ apply for a job at the restaurant, just not for the same reason. (Haruhi just wants to add some work experience to her resumé and to earn some extra cash.)

Since Haruhi plans to work in the restaurant, it's only logical that Tamaki will keep the job to protect her from flirtatious customers—and the boss's wife.

Well, eventually Haruhi lands a job at the cash register, since the boss's wife will give birth soon.

Ever since Tamaki and Haruhi got together, the two have kept it extremely discreet—to the point that they still haven't informed the rest of the Host Club. Tamaki, being the lord and everything, feels just a tinge bit of guilt wallowing in his stomach. _They should know_. They've been with him through the empty days of insecurity, even though they did minimum comfort, but they were there! It's the thought that counts (if they even thought more than just to watch their lord endure the harshness of a commoner-job). _No, they aren't like that…except the twins. _

Speak of the devil…here they come—along with the rest of the Host Club plus Aya.

"Tama-chan, Haru-chan!" greeted the awfully cheery Honey-sempai.

**…**

_30 seconds later…_

**…**

"Haruhi, why'd you choose _him_," whined Hikaru nudging Haruhi's shoulder with his head.

"Haruhi, why'd you have to give in to him," Kaoru mirrored Hikaru in the same matter.

Haruhi just stood in the midst of it, neither answering nor caring. Tamaki jumps in and separates them before the twins decide to make Haruhi their Siamese triplet. Everyone sat around a big table, as the boss's wife decided to give Tamaki and Haruhi a break. Kyouya was still asleep, bent over on his chair, with his head rested on the table, arms hung loosely by the side. Everyone knew better than to wake up a low-pressure demon, so they had Mori-sempai carry him here.

"Tama-chan, do you have cake here?" Honey-sempai suddenly asks. (Although we have already probably anticipated, that Honey would ask that.)

"Honey-sempai," Tamaki hesitates, as if he is about to tell a child that Santa Clause does not exist. "We're in a Chinese restaurant. We don't serve cake."

These words, can they really combine like that in a sentence!?

"Huh?" such words were foreign to Honey-sempai. "Takashiiiiiii!"

"Hai," Mori-sempai addresses as if answering to a military command. He kneels down on one knee and presents something on his hands to Honey-sempai. He looked like a warrior, presenting a sword to his master. That something was…candy.

He could've just handed it to him without all the extra steps. _I mean come on, now_…we're way past the feudal ages.

Everyone else sweat drops at Mori-sempai's 'samurai-like-tendencies', and Honey-sempai's never ending sugar tooth.

Aya stood up abruptly.

"Tamaki-sempai and Haruhi-chan are together now!" she exclaimed, in an accomplished tone.

"No shit, Sherlock," Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

"I thought we established that, a minute ago," Kaoru dully adds.

"Eh, really?" Honey-sempai looked over at Mori-sempai. Mori shrugs. _Apparently, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai didn't realize until now._

--The triple slow: Honey, Mori, and Aya.--

Suddenly they feel a violent shake on the table.

_They've awaken the demon_…

"I didn't get **any** sleep until 4 in the morning…" Kyouya mouths out every syllable slowly, in the scariest way possible. One could feel the killer intent radiating from his body.

No one dares to move. Their faces distort with panic. No one knows what this quiet four-eyed man is capable of doing when he's lethargic. No one _wants_ to know.

Unexpectedly, a wet towel flies across the restaurant…and lands on Kyouya's face.

"Jin! How many times do I have to tell you not to throw towels across the room?" The pregnant woman lectures.

"Hai, I'll get that," Jin then peels off the towel from Kyouya's face. Unfortunately, Jin does not know Kyouya very well.

Luckily, the wet towel has awaken Kyouya, thus, self-control is back.

"What am I doing here…?" Kyouya looks around dazedly.

**…**

"Geez, really, what's with these commoners," Hikaru looks around.

"Is this where they eat all the time?" Kaoru looks at the food on the customer's plates.

"…and they could pee whenever and wherever?" Honey adds ingenuously.

"**What?**" Everyone looks over at Honey quizzically. Honey points over to the boss's wife, and their eyes follow.

"That's not pee…" Aya clarified. "She's ready to give birth!"

The restaurant went into a state of frenzy. People ran aimlessly around the restaurant. Everyone repeatedly asked to no one in particular, "what do we do?" It looked like the stock market.

"STOP!" Aya attempts to take charge. "Someone call an ambulance!"

"I'll call!" Tamaki runs to phone, but before he can reach it, the pregnant woman grabs hold of his arm, squeezes it tightly, to vent out her pain to him. The woman was screeching in pain. "Someone else call!" Tamaki yelps, trying out twist out of her grip, but to no avail.

Haruhi calls an ambulance. "They said they'll be here in 15 minutes," she informed.

"I have to give birth, NOW!" the pregnant woman declared through heavy breathing.

"But none of us know—" Tamaki tried to explain, but he only earned himself a harder squeeze. Her nails dug into his skin. The area of his arm that she was squeezing ever so tightly was inflamed with a stinging burn.

"I—don't CARE!" she was on the edge of hysteria. She was hyperventilating and sweating madly.

"Kyouya-sempai! Your family owns hospitals; you should know what to do!" Aya pushes Kyouya over to the woman.

"What?! I wouldn't know," even the usually calm, Kyouya was in a state of panic. _He really doesn't know how to aid in giving birth…_

"JUST DO IT!" the woman screamed.

"Breathe in deeply," Hikaru inhaled deeply.

"Breathe out, deeply," Kaoru exhaled, in attempt to calm the woman down. The woman followed suit, and seemd to calm down a little.

"Uh, boil some water!" Kyouya ordered one of the waiters. "and uh, get me a blanket or a jacket or something!" _Kyouya followed the breathing exercises, to try and calm himself down. Maybe if he does this right, his father wouldn't look down on him…Yes that's right, calm down…_

"HURRY UP!" the woman's cool died down—and so has Kyouya's. Kyouya bent her knees, and placed a towel over it.

"_Doesn't the doctor have to cut…I CAN'T DO THIS!"_ Kyouya thought. _At least he tried to be rational._

"Push!" The twins directed, and the woman pushed.

Kyouya raises the towel a little to assist if the baby is coming out. One look and he feels the sudden urge to throw-up.

Mori covers Honey's eyes, as Aya covers his.

"PUSH!" the twins continue to direct.

**…**

_A few minutes later…_

**…**

"I see the head!" Aya announces. Kyouya reluctantly receives the baby.

Sounds of crying reveal the coming out of the baby.

"It's a boy!" Aya exposed.

The crowd cheers and claps. The sirens of the ambulance sound closer and closer.

**…**

The paramedics came and took the woman away on a stretcher. They took over as soon as they came in, relieving Kyouya of his stress.

The paramedic patted Kyouya on the back.

"You did a good job, kid," and went back into the ambulance. _They apparently do not know that this **kid** was the son of their main boss._

_**Another successful tale of the Host Club…**_

_**The moral is, even Kyouya loses his cool.**_

**…**

_A few weeks later…_

**…**

Tamaki and Haruhi were working busily at their jobs.

Suddenly, the door opens and three figures dances into the restaurant.

"Lobelia!"

"Lobelia!"

"Lobeliaaaaa!" they three figures sang a pitch higher each time.

It was the Zuka club…of all the horrors.

The door opened again, and the figure stepped in front of the Zuka club.

"Chimp!" it was Old Man Arnold!

"Arnold!" Tamaki ran dramatically towards the old man.

"Chimp, I would like ya ta meet Chippers," Arnold tugged on a leash, and a monkey stepped in front.

Tamaki just stares…and stares.

"Uh, Arnold, are you sure you can domesticate a monkey?" Tamaki asks uneasily.

"Heh? Ya can't?" Arnold looks down at the monkey. "Well, uh, chimp, actually, I found Chippers…"

"Where?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh…"

"Oh my GOD! You snuck him out of the zoo, didn't you? That's illegal, you'll get arrested—"

"No ya darn Chimp! Yer overreactin'!"

"Then, where, Arnold? Where did you get this monkey?"

"It happ'ned two hours ago…"

**SUPER RANDOM FLASHBACK!**

_So I was walking down the street n' I saw this like…street fair thinga-ma-jig, so I went in ta like look—_

"Wait, wait, wait! When did you come back from Florida?" Tamaki interrupted.

"Uh, Last night. Anyways, back to da story…"

_As I was sayin', I was at dis street-fair thinga-ma-jig…but it turned out ta be the circus! The circus was in town. So I played a couple-o-games, like that game where you throw a ball at a target and if you get the center, the person sittin' on the chair inside would fall inta da water…_

"Oooh, that's fun!" Shin commented.

"Stop interrupting!" Tamaki exclaimed.

_So yea, I continued to walk and won some stuff…like this stuffed monkey with long arms and legs that you can wrap around your neck—_

"I'm sorry, Arnold, can you talk about the monkey?" Tamaki requests.

_The monkey was very colorful and furry. When you pressed his belly, he screams—_

"I mean the **real** monkey," Tamaki clarifies.

"Oh, of course," Arnold had a sudden realization.

_So I was walking near this canvas thingy where the circus freaks—performers, rest and stuff, until suddenly I see Chippers sneaking out! I figured, they must have been treatin' Chippers real badly—_

"…and do ya know what they called him, before I renamed him?"

"What?"

"FiFi! They called Chippers, FiFi, of all the god-damn names, they choose FiFi!"

_Anyways…I decided to save Chippers from the circus life, so I took him out and brought him 'ere._

"Arnold, you can't just sneak him out like this," Tamaki lectures. "It's the same as stealing!"

Arnold peels open a banana and gives it to Chippers.

"You want one, Chimp?" Arnold offers him a banana.

"It's okay."

Suddenly, outside they here a male voice crying, "FiFi, where are you?" Then the male walked into the restaurant. He wore a big red puff on his nose, and had on a ton of face paint. He wore a big red afro-wig, a clown suit, and big yellow shoes. "FiFi, it's really you!" He went over to pick up the monkey, but Arnold picked up the monkey before he could reach it, and ran…around Tamaki. The clown chased after him.

Tamaki stood in the middle, with an old man and a clown running in circles around him.

_Oh, it's just another ordinary day…_

**…**

**A/N-**

This story is now officially finished! I felt that this epilogue was kind of random…in all of its events (especially the sudden appearance of the Lobelia girls). I really hope this chapter is well received, because I'm not even sure if some of the stuff made sense.

I would like to take this opportunity of thank my readers and reviewers. Thank you, so much for staying with me through this! I really appreciate this.

I will be thinking up a new story soon…hope to see you then!


End file.
